An Oddly Dangeresque Case
by MrZanyToTheMax
Summary: While Agent Octavia is on vacation, she is kidnapped by Perducci. Can the Odd Squad agents work together with Dangeresque and Dangeresque Too to save her?
1. Octavia Goes on Vacation

After Agents Olive and Otto returned to Odd Squad headquarters after solving a case, Olive noticed the clock in the tube lobby. It was 2:00 in the afternoon. "Oh, no," Olive said to herself. "What's wrong?" asked Otto. "I just remembered whose turn it was to feed the dinosaurs today," Olive replied. "Agent Octavia!" "What's wrong with that?" asked Otto. "Remember the last time it was Octavia's turn to feed the dinosaurs?" Olive replied. "She read the clock wrong, and that's why the dinosaurs got out!" Just then, Octavia entered the tube lobby. "I didn't have that problem this time," she said. "Oscar reminded me." "So what's going on?" asked Otto. "I'm going on vacation," answered Octavia. "My partner would have joined me, but Oscar needed him for something." "Probably something that would make him visible again," Otto wondered aloud. "Preparing to squishinate!" said O'Reilly, who was operating the tubes, as Octavia entered the tube area. "Squishinating!" And with that, Octavia zoomed through the tube.

* * *

_I somewhat based this story on a dream I had involving Octavia, Olive, and Otto. The Homestar characters (or should I say Dangeresque characters) will appear in a later chapter._


	2. Whatever Happened to Agent Octavia?

"Olive! Otto! In my office! NOW!" said Ms. O an hour later. When Olive and Otto entered Ms. O's office, Ms. O said, "There you two are. Something very odd has happened. Octavia just went on vacation an hour ago..." "We know about that," Olive said. "I'm not finished!" yelled Ms. O. "As I was saying, Octavia just went on vacation an hour ago, but now she's disappeared!" "So what do we do?" asked Otto. "You'll have to go to the beach and look for clues," answered Ms. O. "So that's where Octavia went on her vacation," Otto realized. "Well," said Ms. O, "what are you waiting for? GO!"

* * *

_Dangeresque and Dangeresque Too will appear in the next chapter._


	3. PERDUCCI?

When Olive and Otto got to the beach, they saw Oscar there. He was holding a piece of paper. "Oscar?" asked Otto upon seeing him. "What are you doing here?" "Ms. O sent me here to help you out on the case," Oscar replied. "I found this note on Octavia's beach towel." He showed the note to Olive and Otto. Olive read the note out loud. "Odd Squad agents! I have kidnapped Agent Octavia and hid her in my secret lair. You will not be able to find me. Signed..." And then she stopped. "Who? Who was it that kidnapped Octavia?" wondered Otto. "It doesn't say," said Olive. "Well, it does say, but it's in some sort of code. I don't understand it." She showed the coded name to Otto and Oscar. It read: "QFSEVDDJ". "Let me see that!" said a voice from behind Olive. She turned around and saw a weird little man in a wrestling mask and boxing gloves. He was also wearing sunglasses. "Yeah, that was me," he said. He took the note from Olive and looked at the coded name. "Um, Dangeresque Too is the code expert here," he said. "Yes, I am, Dangeresque. Yes, I am," said some no-armed whitey who was wearing sunglasses and a red shirt with a big white star. Dangeresque handed the note to Dangeresque Too, who looked at it and said, "It appears that this is a code where each letter is replaced by the letter immediately after it in the alphabet! This note was sent by Perducci!" "PERDUCCI?" yelled Dangeresque.

* * *

_That dream I had that this story was based on did not involve Dangeresque characters, but it did take place at the beach. I have some very odd dreams sometimes._

_The term "no-armed whitey" was previously used by Strong Bad to describe Homestar in the Homestar Runner toon "The Interview."_

_Fun Fact: Homsar will appear in a later chapter. I gave him his own Dangeresque counterpart._

_The Oscarbots will appear in the next chapter, and they will do a lot of helping out._


	4. The First Clue

"Don't worry," said Oscar. "I brought someone who can help." "Who?" Dangeresque wondered. "Actually, 25 someones," added Oscar. Olive and Otto realized who Oscar was talking about. The Oscarbots. All of a sudden, all 25 of them popped out from under the sand. "You cloned yourself?" said Dangeresque Too, surprised. "No! What am I, crazy?" said Oscar. "They're robots," Olive explained. "He's shown them to us before." Suddenly, everyone heard someone saying, "Seventeen! Seventeen!" in the distance. "Oscarbot Seventeen must have found something," realized Otto. "Twenty-two," said Oscarbot Twenty-Two, pointing toward Oscarbot Seventeen.

When everyone reached Oscarbot Seventeen, Oscar noticed that Seventeen was holding a piece of paper. "What's that piece of paper in your hand?" asked Oscar. "Seventeen," answered Seventeen, handing Oscar the paper. Oscar read the note to everyone. "In case you're still looking for me, I have a clue. The street my hideout is at has a number. To find the right number, multiply three different odd numbers together. The correct three numbers add up to 13. The largest of the three numbers is equal to the middle number times itself. Signed, Perducci." A thought popped into Olive's head. "This calls for a trip to the Mathroom," she said. She, Otto, and Oscar twisted their badges, Otto grabbed hold of Dangeresque, and Oscar grabbed hold of Dangeresque Too. They started spinning around, and then they disappeared. Six of the Oscarbots also went to the Mathroom.

* * *

_Oscar had the same exchange with Olive in the episode "Oscar and the Oscarbots" that he had with Dangeresque Too in this story. Dangeresque Too hadn't met the Oscarbots, so he would think they were actual clones of Oscar, just like Olive did when **she** first met the Oscarbots._

_Two Odd Squad agents will appear in later chapters._


	5. The Mathroom

The agents, Dangeresques, and Oscarbots all appeared in the Mathroom. "Greetings, agents, Dangeresques, Oscarbots," said the Mathroom. "One!" "Three!" "Seven!" "Nine!" "Twenty!" "Twenty-five!" said the Oscarbots that had gone to the Mathroom. "What is this place?" asked Dangeresque. "This is the Mathroom," explained Olive. "Odd Squad agents go here when they have a math-related case like this one." Then she said to the Mathroom, "Now, Mathroom, Perducci said he was on a street that had a number." "And you can get this number by multiplying three different odd numbers that add up to 13," added Otto. "Generating equations." The Mathroom displayed two equations: 1+3+9=13 and 1+5+7=13. "And the largest of the three numbers is the middle number times itself," added Dangeresque Too. "Generating squares." The Mathroom displayed two more equations: 3×3=9 and 5×5=25. "Look," said Otto. "3 times 3 is 9, so the three numbers must be 1, 3, and 9." "Generating product." The Mathroom displayed one more equation: 1×3×9=27. "Now look," said Olive. "When you multiply those three numbers, you get 27. Perducci's hideout must be on 27th Street!" "27th Street! Of course!" said Dangeresque. "Twenty!" said Oscarbot Twenty. "Seven!" added Oscarbot Seven. "Even the Oscarbots agree," noted Oscar. "We're coming for you, Octavia," said Olive and everyone left the Mathroom.

* * *

_The Oscarbots calculated the answer before going to the Mathroom. That's why only Oscarbots One, Three, Seven, Nine, Twenty, and Twenty-Five went to the Mathroom. And yes, Perducci's hideout **is** on 27th Street. But as the next chapter will show, the agents, Dangeresques, and Oscarbots will need to find out more about the hideout._


	6. What's Next?

As soon as everyone left the Mathroom and went to 27th Street, Olive's badge phone rang. She answered it. "Olive," said the agent who was calling her, "I have information that might help you out." "Okay," said Olive. "First of all," said the other agent, "it's me, Dr. O. I work with you at Odd Squad, I have a lab coat..." "Yes, I remember," said Olive. "Just give me the information." "Okay, then," said Dr. O. "Perducci's hideout is the house that has the sum of all the Oscarbots' numbers on it." "Okay," said Olive. "Thanks, doctor." "And thank you, doctor," said Dr. O. "I'm not a doctor," said a confused Olive. "I know. I was talking to myself," said Dr. O. "Good luck, my friend," she added. "That was also to me." As Olive put her badge back on, Otto asked, "So what did Dr. O have to say?" "She said that the number on Perducci's hideout is the sum of all the Oscarbots' numbers," answered Olive. Two Oscarbots walked up to Olive and Otto. "Three," said one of them. "Twenty-five," said the other. "Three, twenty-five?" asked Otto. "What does that even mean?" "Maybe it's the answer," suggested Oscar. "I hope you're right," said Dangeresque. Just then, Oscarbot Twenty-Five handed Olive a piece of paper. It showed all the Oscarbot's numbers added together to make 325. "You were right, Oscar!" said Olive. "They were trying to say the answer is 325!" "So that's where Perducci's hideout is!" said Dangeresque Too. "325 27th Street!" "Great job, Oscarbots," said Olive. "To Perducci's hideout!" exclaimed Oscar.

* * *

_Dr. O was one of the two agents I said would appear later in the story. The title of this chapter comes from one of her catchphrases. The other agent will appear in the next chapter._


	7. The Haggler?

325 27th Street was, indeed, the location of Perducci's hideout. Dangeresque opened the door and shouted, "PERDUCCI!" "Dangeresque!" said a voice from inside. "I see you found my hideout!" "And I'm not alone," said Dangeresque. "I know that," said Perducci. "You've got the _other_ Dangeresque with you." "I wasn't talking about Dangeresque Too," said Dangeresque, "even though he _is_ with me. I was talking about Odd Squad!" Olive, Otto, and Oscar entered the building with Dangeresque and Dangeresque Too. "Well," said Perducci, "I've got a surprise for you! I'm not alone, either!" "I know," said Dangeresque. "You've got your henchman with you." "No, not him," said Perducci. "I'm talking about The Haggler!" Perducci stepped aside to reveal The Haggler behind him. The Haggler looked like a midget version of Dangeresque Too with a blue shirt and a brown bowler hat. "AAaaAA-ha!" he said. "I've got you now, Dan-geresque! And Dan-geresque Too! And even Odd SquAAaaAAd!" "That guy is The Haggler?" asked Otto. "Yeah," said Dangeresque. "He can be hard to understand sometimes." "I know an Odd Squad agent who's like that," said Olive. Suddenly, Agent Obfusco appeared from behind The Haggler. "This guy," Obfusco said, talking about The Haggler, "reminds me of a flamingo with banana wings." "See what I mean?" Olive asked Dangeresque. "Um, we'll be right back," Dangeresque Too said to Perducci, and then he, Dangeresque, and the Odd Squad agents left the building.

"How should we handle those guys?" Dangeresque Too asked as soon as they were outside. "I think Obfusco should handle The Haggler," suggested Olive. "After all, they're both hard to understand." "But who should handle Perducci?" wondered Oscar. "I'll handle him," said Dangeresque. "I've known him for years!" "And the rest of us will rescue Octavia," said Otto. "Eight, eight," said Oscarbot Eight. "Four, four," added Oscarbot Four.

* * *

_The Haggler is the Dangeresque counterpart I came up with for Homsar. He always calls Dangeresque "Dan-geresque"._

_Obfusco is the other agent I said would appear later in the story._

_In the next chapter, a surprise character will show up. And it's not Renaldo._


	8. Octavia Gets Rescued

Obfusco knocked on the door of Perducci's hideout. The Haggler answered. "Like a rabbit on the beach, I almost forgot something," said Obfusco. He got out a rope and tied up The Haggler. "Nice going, Obfusco," said Dangeresque as he went after Perducci. Obfusco tapped Dangeresque on the shoulder. "You'll need this," he said as he handed Dangeresque a second rope. "Thanks," said Dangeresque, and he tied up Perducci with the rope Obfusco gave him. "I'll do the rest as quick as a mouse in an elephant's ear," said Obfusco as he got out a third rope and lassoed Perducci and The Haggler with it. "That takes care of them," said Dangeresque as Dangeresque Too, Olive, Otto, Oscar, and the Oscarbots entered the room. "Nineteen! Nineteen!" said Oscarbot Nineteen, picking up a note on the floor. Dangeresque Too looked at it and said, "It's that same code again! The one where the letters in the original are replaced with the letters following them to get what's on this note!" "So we need to know the letters before each one on this note to get to the original," Olive explained. "Exactly," said Dangeresque Too. "That's just how I did it last time." The note read: "BHFOUT BOE EBOHFSFTRVFT: EP ZPV TFF B DIBJS JO GSPOU PG B EPPS? J BN CFIJOE UIF EPPS. TJHOFE, BHFOU PDUBWJB" "Are we going to have to go to the Mathroom again?" asked Otto. "Actually, I brought along a portable Mathroom," said Oscar. He took out a gadget and put it down on the floor. He then pressed a button, and a Mathroom paper appeared. "Greetings again," said the Portable Mathroom. "Portable Mathroom," said Olive, "can you display this note?" "Generating note," said the Portable Mathroom, unfolding to display the note. "Well, it looks like it's not from Perducci," said Otto. "But the letter right before P is O," added Oscar, pointing to the "PDUBWJB" on the note. "That means this note has to be from an Odd Squad agent!" Under the note, the Portable Mathroom displayed part of the decoded message. "What are the letters before B, H, F, O, and U?" asked Otto. "A, G, E, N, and T," answered Olive. "That spells 'agent'!" realized Oscar. "That extra T at the end of the first 'agent' has to be an S," said Otto. "And that E in the second word there has to be a D," added Olive. "Hey, I've got it!" said Dangeresque Too. "The first three words in the message have to be 'Agents and Dangeresques'!" He was right. When the note was fully decoded, the note read: "Agents and Dangeresques: Do you see a chair in front of a door? I am behind the door. Signed, Agent Octavia." "Octavia is telling us where she is!" Dangeresque realized. "And there's the door she's behind!" added Olive, pointing to a door. Just then, the door opened, and out came Octavia, as well as someone who looked exactly like Dangeresque Too! "Uzi Bazooka!" Dangeresque Too said, surprised. "He's back!" "Relax, Dangeresque Too," said Dangeresque. "Professor Experimento was able to re-program Uzi Bazooka so he'd be a good guy! He's on our side now!" "Exactly," said Uzi Bazooka. "And I just rescued Agent Octavia!"

* * *

_That's not quite all, folks! There's one more chapter to this story. And yes, the code in Octavia's message is the same as the code in Perducci's message._


	9. Taking the Rest of the Day Off

With Octavia rescued, the other agents, as well as the Oscarbots, went back to headquarters, and Octavia went back to the beach. Back at headquarters, Ms. O had Olive and Otto come to her office. "Well done, agents," she said to them. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" "Are you sure you're not the Shapeshifter?" Olive immediately asked. "Of course I'm not!" said Ms. O. "Okay," said Olive. "Just checking."

* * *

Olive and Otto spent their day off at the beach with Octavia. "Olive! Otto!" said Octavia when she saw them. "What a surprise to see you here!" "Ms. O let us take the rest of the day off," explained Olive. "You know," said Otto, "I think it was no surprise that this is where you decided to go on your vacation." "What do you mean?" asked Octavia. "Well," Otto told her, "according to Oksana, you're the one who goes to the Odd Squad pool the most. She showed me a graph of how many times each agent has gone down there." Octavia looked at him. "She added that Polly Graph helped her make it." Just then, Olive noticed a round, pink, fuzzy thing on Octavia's beach ball. "Okay," she said. "Who opened the centigurp box this time?" Olive, Otto, and Octavia turned around and saw an empty centigurp box floating in midair. "Agent Oz was here the whole time?" Olive asked Octavia. "Yes," answered Octavia. "None of Oscar's gadgets could make him visible again, so he came here."

* * *

Olive, Otto, Octavia, and Oz had a lot of fun at the beach that afternoon, and when it was time for Olive and Otto to leave, Octavia gave them a piece of paper. "Something else from Perducci?" Olive guessed. "No," said Octavia. Olive read the note on the paper. "If you are reading this," the note said, "then we have landed on your planet. Do not be afraid. We are friendly. Signed, Xboefs &amp; Tzmwjb" "Seriously?" asked Otto. "This code again?"

* * *

_And that's all, folks! By the way, the note is from Wander and Sylvia. You probably may have guessed that because it's in the same code as before.  
_


End file.
